kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
PL Kosciuszko
(Sorry, PL Kosciuszko is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) "All hope abandon ye who enter here. Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, Wy, którzy tu wchodzicie" PL Kościuszko to ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki. Nieoficjalne motto - "niech się dzieje co chce (dopóki nie przyjdzie moderator)". Pokój znany jest jako siedlisko trolli - Trolle elitarne, mają o 100 HP więcej od Pułaskich i lepsze statystyki ~ Mauserek. Jak na ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki przystało sformalizowanych struktur brak. Kto krzyczy głośniej, ten ma władzę (chyba, że przyjdzie jakiś moderator oczywiście). Właścicielem pokoju jest jimmy_raynor. Sławni i sławniejsi: __TOC__ daniolex *Jest serkiem i lubi serek. *Lubi hip-hop. *Paktofonikę też. *Tak, wiem, że PFK to hiphop. *Nic nie wie o hip-hopie. Zwykły leszczyk. *Jego guru pisania jest Grom. grom46 Mimo ze jestem ogólnie beznadziejny to mogę wskazac setkę większych pokrak niż ja.To dołujące. *Wkurza się, że jest na tej liście. *Siedzi na Kościuszku średnio 24/7, chociaż uważa, że nie siedzi w nocy. *Lubi grać w MMO. *Znany również jako: Gromuś, Piorunek. *Czatowy zrzęda, maruda, krytykant i przede wszystkim GBUR. *Krytykował Zawisza za to, że jest katolikiem i wyzywał od moherów. *Ma oGROMne palce, które naciskają 3 klawisze na raz. *Odkąd używa laptopa pisze poprawnie, w miarę możliwości... To już nie ten sam Grom... *''grom rozgromił gromadę gromlinów jak grom z jasnego nieba, gromkie brawa mu za jego ogromny trud.'' ~ Troscufka *''Jest to naprawdę elokwentny osobnik. Warty głębszego poznania. -'' Michalo886 o Gromie. Kerrrigan *Uczy w żłobku śląskiego dla zaawansowanych. *Dzieli ludzi na węglokopów i goroli. *Nie ogląda DB tylko hentaje, przy których hardkorowe porno jest jak teletubisie. *Specjalistka od międzygwiezdnego zniszczenia i kompletnej rozwałki, zostawiając po sobie masę obleśnych robali. *Podobno utrzymuje 'dogłębne stosunki' z Jimmym Raynorem vel Lordem Vaderem :P male_czarne *Duże białe. *Potocznie m_c, duże białe, Maue Charne (by MF43), bądź średnie różowe. *taon stwierdzi, że podobno emce ma brodę... ale kto by mu tam wierzył? *asmodeuszowy coś tam pisał, ze podobno emce ma 48 lat, ale kto by mu tam wierzył? Mauserek Mauserek był tutaj! *Jest myszko-serkiem albo bronią. *Nie wie o co chodzi. Mimin96 *Jeden z większych noł-lajfów na Kościuchu. *Wcześniej był znany jako asmodeuszowy. *Swoje suckcesy zawdzięcza właśnie jemu. *'Oddał Asma swojemu koledze.' *On i Kyuu byli kiedyś jedną osobą. *Jest lizodupem. <---- SPRÓBUJ TO WYKASOWAĆ RAZ JESZCZE :) muody *Wszyscy boją się jego prawdziwej twarzy. Jigsaw i Pinhead wymiękają. *Ma dready na tyłku bo zapomniał się ogolić. *Chce się podpisać na tyłku Q. *Wieczorami siedzi naje...ny na czacie i pie..li trzy po trzy. nglyd *Małe suotkie nglyd. *Znana jest także jako glajdzia, nyglydzia, bądź Glay(dot)ronCZTERYTYSIONCE. *Córka Bhivedine'a. Mieszanka iluzji i diabelskiego nasienia. Paulik89 *(prawie) Zawsze stawia ~ (tyldę) na końcu wypowiedzi.~ *Choleryczka.~ *Muody zwie ją Panią Ogonek.~ *Znana także jako Coska.~ Phaet *Ten z basha. *Mieszka we Wrocławskiej piwnicy *Zawsze jest podrapany przez kota. *To Facet, ale bez "c". (Pha©et- czyt. Fa©et), czyli trudno mieć pewność co do jego płci. Polaaak *W języku Wełnioków nazywa się Fokoool. *Jest pokopany. *Uważa, że modzi to pokopana grupa społeczna. sewer123PL *sewer, sweter, Seweryn. *Homuś. *Chłopak Bhiva. *Sewer nazywa Bhiva "Dino" (podpisał z nim cyrograf, w którym zezwala na nazywanie siebie "swetrem" przez Bhiva w zamian za nazywanie Bhiva Dinem). *Klasyczny Alwaro - każda laska na niego leci. *Okazuje miłość do niego stosując takie zestawienia znaków: :*, :***, :pq:, <3 i wiele innych. *Jego ulubiony kucyk to Applejack. shatus *Jest wełniokiem. *Nie jest Wilkiem. *Paulik89 nazywa go "Owiec.~". *Fokoool nazywa go "S(k)shat" *Nie jest Kormoranem. *Łatwo odpuszcza gry on-line, wytrzymuje tydzień max. *Zauważył w Papa's Taco Mia, że to czerwone co wygląda jak kostki do gry to pomidor. (nieprawda wczesniej sprawdziłem to w badgach ~ Grom) *Ofca! taon *Wszyscy wiedzą, że on jest. On zaprzecza, ale my i tak wiemy lepiej. *Ma zgrabne paluszki. *Najprawdziwsza Prawda! *To wyżej to nie jest prawda. Ludki na urlopie: Ostatnio coraz częściej porządni użytkownicy emigrują z Kościucha z powodu okresu godowego trolli na inne roomy lub do reala. W zamian otrzymujemy jeszcze więcej trolli... Banan12597 Kobieta to nie tylko cycki i dupa, bo jeszcze obiad by się przydał. *Jest Mojżeszem, bliskim znajomym Świętego Piotra i Jezusa. *Lubi czytać/grać w Wiedźmina. *Nie lubi kisielu i budyniu. *Jest miękki, chowa się w skórce... beziko *Lubi dżemor. *Został przeniesiony z trolli... *...co nie oznacza, że nim nie jest. *Lubi moobsy. :) *I wszystkich innych. Bhivedine *Nie chce mieć moda, bo to uwłaczające... Gardzi modami i pospólstwem. *Iluzja, jego nie ma, ale wszyscy na czacie mają masową halucynację i wydaje im się że Bhivedine to realna osoba. *Kocha muodego. *Regularnie zjada koty i małe dzieci. *Nienawidzi rocka, mangi, anime i innych pierdół. Ponieważ 99% ludzi lubi to samo, jest jak samotny wojownik walczący z hordami wtórnych mas. *Grał na automatach w Mortal Kombat zanim się to stało "kul" i "mejnstrim". *Jest stary. *Poderwał masażystkę. *Cały on. *Obiecał, że wytarmosi Quiditty za pejsy. *Przyznał się Gapie, że jest gejem. Diamekod *Ave! *Nie wiadomo kim jest. *Lubi krwiste steki. *Chlubi się, że wszystkie gry ma oryginalne. *Uważa, że X-Box to syf. dragonek *Był smutny, że nie ma noty, więc mu ją dodałem. *Pragnie jeść zielone parówki. Isztwan *Cała prawda o nim *Cała prawda o nim 2 *Zabiłeś kogoś? On załatwi to tak, że będzie wyglądało na wypadek. *Czatowy lekarz. *Zwany też Ibisztwanem. MastaFasta43 *Często nazywany Misiek, Majster bądź MF (MF43). *Jest maskotką wielu dam. *Mieszka tam gdzie Qlka (Quiditty) - chyba jako jedyny. Biedulek. *Lubi przechadzki w czasie deszczu. *I śpiewanie serenad pod oknem Quiditty, to jest... tak słyszałem. Nie żebym kiedyś czyhał pod jej domem przebrany za krzak... ~ taon *Zgodzę się z tym wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale nie czyhałem tam udając kupę wełny. ~ shatus *Zgodzę się z tymi wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale wtedy nie miała mnie ubranego. ~ sweterek :3 Michalo886 *Nienawidzi Abaddona. *Ma rysunkowe logo Firefoxa w avatarze. Teraz typka rzygającego tęczą. *Lubi (chyba nawet bardzo) Kerrrigan. *Jest nowy (na świecie) a zachowuje się jakby miał googolplexian lat. *Nie ogarnia Epic Wara. *Kocha kalafiora. *Jego ulubione powiedzonko to "lolz" bądź "lulz". *Sądzi, że kobieta, która nie umie zrobić jajecznicy nie jest kobietą... *... a drewnem. Spice_ OSTRZEŻENIE: Nienormalna, bez kaftana i dużej, najeżonej kolcami pałki nie podchodzić. *(\/)!_!(\/) KRABIK! *Jaki jest kot, każdy widzi - :3 *Kicia z piekła rodem niegdyś należąca do Lilith, a po wyrzuceniu - do Bhivedine. *Jak się wku*rwi to nie podchodzić, bo można skończyć ze skórą z pośladków przeszczepioną na ryj! *Fangirl Wiedźmina i yaoi, ale nie obu naraz (Geralt x tutaj imię faceta = BLEEEH). *M&A, banzai! *Szpanuje umiejętnością władania japońskim. *Kiedy nikogo nie ma, drze pyszczek na cały dom. *Nazywana czasem Spajs, Szpica, Spajsi. *Żywi się trollami internetowymi. Co ja to jeszcze miałam... A, tak. YAOI! :3 szarykon Jestem koniem, nie mogę ci pomóc. *Twierdzi, że został asasynem. *Ma momenty, że stara się o bana, ale jak zawsze wszystko mu wychodzi do dupy. *Ma kompa tak dobrego Ma kompa takiego, że Tibia działa w 2 FPSach, a z nagrywaniem aż w 0,000000000000000000001. *Kiedyś był szarikonem (Szarim koniem? WTF). tamarrrra *Wieść się niesie po lesie, że ma najseksowniejszy głos w TVN. *Wstrętna dziewucha, nie lubi Wiedźmina ani anime. *Nikt nic o niej nie wie, dlatego każdego kręci. *Lubi burze. *Posiada niewolnika imieniem beziko, którego otrzymała od Mimina. Troscufka *Jest drożdżówką. *Lubi rolniczyć. *Hoduje fioletowe pomidory. *Jest zuy. *Ma kota (czyt. sługę). *Uwielbia słowo "lol". Websters *Zawodowy sprzedawca nerek. *Zgapia od wszystkich ich style pisania. *Kiedy nie wie co napisać, sprzedaje nerkę. *Zdjęcie Webstersa.. Zawisz_PL *Twierdzi, że jest mądry z fizyki i był w CERNie. *Jest autorem notki wyżej. *By przeżyć musi wypić średnio 1 litr pepsi (lub innego, równie bogatego w węglowodany napoju) dziennie. *Już nie musi... Ale robi to z przyjemnością :-) *Żyje... (dla niektórych... niestety) Trolle i inne potwory! Abaddon96 *Jego ulubione anime to My Little Pony. Tak, wiem, że MLP nie jest anime, ale i tak jest świetne. *Jego ulubiony kucyk to Twilight, ale Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie też są spoko. *Zanim stał się aniołem zagłady był bogiem czasu - ubertrollem - Kronos00. *Miszcz fotoszopa, przerabia skriny w Paincie. *''jest to wielki debilowaty troll który nieogarnia zycia mama go biję kablem od pilota i kupiła mu na urodziny korek z tymbarka ~'' autor o małym penisie potrzebujący się dowartościować obrażając przeciętnego użytkownika czatu. CWKX *Miał Nyan Cata w avku. *Ma manię na punkcie przeklinania. *Lubi stawiać na swoim. *Ma wonsy. *Jego przeglądarka to kalkulator. *Ma rozdwojenie jaźni. Drennom *Nowy, ciężki przypadek trolla. *Mieszka poza Polską, na szczęście nią nie gardzi (jeszcze). *Łapie ogara, kiedy się kłóci z kimś ogarniętym, czyli tylko czasem. *Jego ulubioną metodą trollingu jest spamowanie definicją kilograma. *Jego mhoczna shrona ujawnia się po 19. *Wtedy też często afczy na 10 minut (10 minut spokoju, dzięki Ci, Boże... ~karolz). flashwalker *Jest niematerialną treścią bez formy. *Ma rozdwojenie jaźni. *Jest kotojeżem. *Jest murzynem. galausPL *Tak, to ten od Kyuu z Basha. *Zwany też "Gałusem - tym od robienia gały". *Jeśli będziesz w czymś lepszy od niego to wyzwie Cię od najgorszych. *Powinien w końcu poznać czym jest umiar. *''Z tym trzecim od góry, to się jak najbardziej zgodzę. :) ~ TorsTroscufka. *Cała prawda o Galausie. Gapa544 *Troll Weteran, został pokonany przez Kija (zdrobniale o Kyuu) *Guru Sainta. *Absolutnie zdewastował Decada. *Lubi pierogi ruskie. *Posiada ponad 150 zbanowanych kont. *Wróg Bhivedine'a. Jasio *Lubi filmiki, gdzie wkładają sobie słoiki w d... *Umarł śmiercią naturalną. malfreborn *Znany również jako Malfeusz, malfresurrected, malfreanimated, malfrevived, malfnoob, malfthemaster i jeszcze kilka innych malfów. *Nie zapominaj o DevVartinie! ^_^ *Kłamie, kłamie i jeszcze raz kłamie... W zawyżeniu 5% jego słów to prawda. *Głupi jak buty. obronca20 *Kiedyś był Mrówkiem Niszczycielem. *Wybył za granicę. PijanySmok *Wciąż pieprzy o tym, że jest kucem. *Zawstydził go 14-latek, który tworzy trance. *Jest trollem, który praktykuje nowatorskie metody. RainbowIdiot *Twierdzi, że Rainbow w jego nicku nie oznacza, że jest pedałem. *Trolluje na Pułasie, bo "tam się nie trzeba wysilać, tak to jest przy IQ 40". *Jego trollingowym Guru jest PijanySmok. *Wpisał sam siebie na Wikię i twierdzi, że z tego powodu jest wspaniały. *Ma kompleksy, bo nie ma własnego murzyna, co jest nieprawdą, bo ma całe stadko. *To, że jest pedałem wzmaga fakt, że chodzi na piłkę nożną od 7 roku życia. SaintPiotrek *Istota o wielu nickach, posiadacz 90210 kont; strzeżcie się Magików, Saintów, Piotrków oraz wszelkich produktów spożywczych. ''A kupa z orzeszkami to co?! ~ szarykon *Bieżące konto - Siralos. Strzeż się! *Słucha Slajera (KURWA!). *Szczęśliwy posiadacz ukochanej kostki. *Piotrek i jego kostka by tigerRusty. *Podobno ma na imię Iza. *Gapa544 jest jego Guru. TuxPL *Jest pingwinem. *Zaprzecza jakoby był uke, ale wszyscy i tak wiedzą... *''Ukeś jak się patrzy'' ~ Spice. vilk45 *Pisze w stylu a'la Grom. *Lubi przeklinać. *Zbiera armię Vilkensteinów, Vilków i okropnych stworzeń przeciwko Kongowi. Zajewielka lista modów i stworzeń podobnych jimmy_raynor http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111002164659/kongregate/images/d/d9/Room_owner.gif *Rządzi Kościuchem i tamtejszymi bywalcami. *Cieszy się z literki R przy nicku jak Murzyn blaszką. *Twórca najbardziej wypasionego remake'u River Raid. *Strzela bez ostrzeżenia. (Jak przystało na spacemarine/szeryfa z Mar Sary :P) *Złagodniał na starość, zawsze daje 15 minut sila i prosi dając reprymendę. *Mało bywa ale myśli że wszystko wie. *Stary nudziarz. *Pisząc, że afkuje ucina sobie drzemkę przy klawiaturze. *Ciągle gra w swoją grę (jednocześnie afkując). Kyuu122 http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif * Władca lasu i fan obrazka z entem rąbiącym kłodę! *Dostał moda, pomimo że ma poniżej 18 lat, dlatego Bhivedine pała do niego słusznym gniewem. *''Młody, nudny, zarozumiały... Na dodatek od kiedy jest modem wozi się z tym jak z taczką gnoju. ~ ''Bhivedine *Hejtowany przez Bhiva. *Mimin był jego alter ego. *Wyznaje pastafarianizm. *Brzydki jak spróchniałe drewno. *Gdy jimmy_raynor zbierał fotki do swojej nowej gry pt. "Striptease" Kyuu podesłał swoją. Nie została ona zamieszczona "bo były cycki". *Przykład riposty Kija. *Jest zdrajcą. Głównie siedzi na Pułaskim albo Piłsudskim. Gdy tam go zdenerwują, wchodzi na Kościuszko i rozdaje bany na lewo i prawo. *Został wykluczony z grona Kościuchów. *W razie rewolty zostanie ściENTy, jego matka też (jesli jakąś ma). Potem zostanie przerobiony na stół i spalony na stosie. *A potem go wrzucimy do urny i rozsypiemy w morzu, bo enty nie umieją pływać. Leothyr http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Puciu puciu Lełonek :P *Marzy mu się długa notka, więc to jest alfabet : abcdefghijklmnoprstuwyz. *A to jest pas QWERTY: qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm. *Lubi placki. (a niech ma) *Po francusku jego nick to Le Łoś. *Żywi się głównie pizzą. *Ma przycisk ENTER zbyt blisko SHIFT'a. *Popołudniami pucuje swoją BeEmkę. *Jak na prawdziwego dresa przystało, rozdaje cepy w pysk ludziom na ulicy. *Na kaca pije sok z skarpetek. *Cała prawda o nim. Wictus http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Szefu szefów. *Uosobienie łagodności <3 Category:Chat rooms Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners